


Hiveswap/Friendsim Imagines/Headcannons

by Zombigeist



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’ll add more tags as a get more requests, M/M, Multi, Other, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombigeist/pseuds/Zombigeist
Summary: Taking some requests for some s/o insert imagines and headcannons! Feel free to request after you read my rules! <3
Relationships: ?????? Elwurd/Reader, Bronya Ursama/Reader, Galekh Xigisi/Reader, Lanque Bombyx/Reader, Mallek Adalov/Reader, Marvus Xoloto/Reader, Tagora Gorjek/Reader, Tyzias Entykk/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Requests CLOSED! Read the Rules Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY ON HOLD!
> 
> I have ADD so unfortunately my brain will easily jump from fandom to fandom. I will continue these whenever my spark comes back for Homestuck <3

~* C L O S E D * F O R * R E Q U E S T S*~

So since people seemed to be interested I’m gonna try some requests! Since I haven’t read Homestuck in over 7 years—Friendsim is what I’m most comfortable with at the moment. So give me all of your s/o insert requests! But...

BEFORE you request, here’s a list of things I will and will NOT write:

[Will Write]  
+Fluff  
+NSFW (Pleeeease be 18+) (Chapters will be marked NSFW in their titles)  
+Angst (With a happy ending)  
+Any quadrant stuff

[Will NOT Write]  
+Any Fetishes or Kinks (Minus bondage)  
+Rape  
+Suicide/Attempting Suicide  
+NSFW of any of the younger trolls

Cant think of anything else at the moment but I’ll add more if I need to. Please note that if I don’t feel comfortable writing your request, I won’t do it. Please respect that ❤️

Drop your request below and I’ll try my best to get it done!

ALSO!! All of these will be posted onto my Archive of our Own account and I’ll add the link soon.


	2. [♥ Lanque x Reader ♦️]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lanque and reader, vacillating red and pitch? Maybe with some good old fashioned sneaking out to see each other? ;)"
> 
> First one posted! And also first time writing these--Let's see how I do;;

You had left your palmhusk for just a few minutes just to come back to you phone being blown up by a certain jade.

'Hey We are going out tonight, Bronya is up my ass right noW'

'Are you going to respond or What??'

'Will you hurry up With your response, she's trying to hunt me doWn'

'Where are you??'

Half of you wanted to ignore the messages and continue your day relaxing, but you knew that wasn't going to happen. You begrudgingly message him back telling him to stop blowing your palmhusk up and that you'd be over soon to rescue his ass. You put on a nice but casual short sleeved outfit before heading out to the Brooding Caverns.

When you get there, you are careful to make sure you are not seen (especially by Lynera god forbid) while keeping an eye out for your snooty date. You nearly jump out of your skin as you feel some one grab onto your wrist and begin to drag you towards the exit of the caverns. Though just as you turn to yell at them, you notice it's Lanque who has a hold on you.

"Wh--Could you have at least warned me first! I thought I felt my bloodpumper stop for a second!"

"Will you keep it doWn! I'm trying to get out of here before We get caught. NoW let's go."

You give a huff in response as you allow yourself to be dragged out of the cavern. You honestly have no idea why you keep meeting up with him, since all you both do is just bicker with each other the whole time. He always acts like your are an annoyance to him and yet he's the one frequently inviting you out to places. You know he has plenty of other trolls that would love to being hanging all over him right now and yet he still comes to you.

Once you get out, you both stop for a second to catch your breath and to double check that no one had followed you out. As you stare back at the cavern entrance, you can't help but feel Lanque's eyes burning a hole into your back. 

"Out of eVery thing you could'Ve Worn, you chose that?"

Here we go again. 

"Look--If your gonna make fun of my outfit I can just lea--"

Before you had time to finish your sentence, you felt something being draped across your shoulders. It was Lanque's jacket.

"Calm doWn. I Wasn't talking about your fashion sense. It's going to get cold. I don't Want you to bitch When you start to freeze."

He paused to intertwine his fingers with yours before motioning ahead.

"NoW We don't haVe much time, so let's hurry up and find something fun to do. I don't Want this day to be a complete Waste."

The moments like this confused you the most. He would infuriate the hell out of you with his snide remarks and rude comments, but then pull a nice gesture randomly out of his ass. Maybe you were just reading too much into something that wasn't there, but maybe he was actually capable of being nice? You shook your head at the thought. It was probably nothing.

You gave a small squeeze to Lanque's hand and smiled. You didn't know what these feelings were, but you were sure you'd find out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than I thought it would be;; Hope you enjoy it! This is my first time posting my written work ;; -;; Just a tad scary lol


	3. [♣ Marvus x Mallek x MSPA Reader ♣]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello!! I love oneshot books like these and I was wondering if I could request Marvus and Mallek auspistiscism with MSPA reader !!"
> 
> Alrighty, gonna try my best on this one. I don't have much experience with auspistiscism but I will give it a shot!

With Marvus and Mallek both being pretty chill trolls for the most part, it was sometimes hard to believe they were capable of being in a kismesissitude. Though to your surprise when spending time with them together in the same room, you found out to be the latter. 

The fights would usually be about Mallek needing to take a break from his work and relax a bit. Though Marvus's way of going about it didn't exactly help the already frustrated coder. 

"all im sayin is u need to chill the fxxk out. i got u sum faygo and other shiz that mite help u wit all that rage u be packin"

"will you stop trying to shove that shit clown soda in my face!; faygo != going to magically make my job or life easier so cut it the fuck out;"

"i mean...i cud shove other things in ur face if dat helps any ;o)"

Mallek looks like he's about to burst into flames with that last comment, glaring over at Marvus like he's about to pounce and strangle him on the spot. Though unfortunately knowing what Marvus is capable of, you decide it might be best to step in before someone gets stabbed (and let's pray it won't be you). 

You step up and tell Mallek that he doesn't have to do the things Marvus suggested, but maybe they could all do something lowkey for the rest of the night to get his mind off of things for a bit. You suggest maybe renting a movie and ordering a flavor disc might be a good idea.

Mallek goes to protest, but then thinks on it for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat. You smile at your victory as he huffs out a 'fine', immediately grabbing your palmhusk to order a flavor disc as the two decide on what movie to watch.

"oh this one is suppose to be good; seen a lot of positive reviews on it lately;"

"yeeahh i seen dat. u find out the matesprit wuz the killer all along :o)"

"...;"

Oooh boy. Make that two flavor discs. Or more. This is definitely going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your request! Hope you like it ; v;


End file.
